Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 036
Docking Courage with Strength! Synchro Summon! Power Tool Dragon is the thirty sixth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei is taken by Crow to Martha's refuge, to treat him after his injury from his Duel with Kiryu. Meanwhile Leo insists that the Signers should all collaborate to fight against the Dark Signers and suggests they contact Arcadia Movement in seek of Akiza's co-operation. Summary Infirmary At night time, Yusei friends wait outside the infirmary, his Duel Runner, mangled from his encounter with Kiryu is tied together outside. Rally, still wrapped in a blanket after discarding his clothes earlier, clutches Yusei's worn out helmet, hoping he's okay. Yusei struggles with the pain as Dr. Schmitt removes another slice of the shard from Yusei's wound. The door to the waiting room opens, as Schmitt and Martha emerge. They say that Yusei will be fine once his wounds seal up. Nervin, Tank and Blitz, also clad in blankets after their last shenanigan signal their relief, before Crow shouts out and begins celebrating. Rally interupts his performance, letting out a sneeze, quickly followed by the other three blanket-clad boys dropping to the floor shivering. All of them are after catching a fever. Tops Tanner and Yanagi are shown to Leo and Luna's house at Tops. Tanner checks for confirmation that their parents are away. Luna assures them that their parents are always away and Leo informs them that they have plenty of spare rooms. As Luna sits down, Leo calls Tanner aside and whispers how Luna is frail, so she can't go out much. He could never leave her alone, so both of them end up inside, which gets boring he tells Tanner. Yanagi calls Tanner out the balcony style rooftop, wher he can see the whole city. Tanner sees this as an oppurtunity to pick up a signal from Satellite. As Tanner rummages for a notebook computer, Leo ponders on Luna's prediction; If it's right it would mean Yusei has already started battling with the Dark Signers, he asks. The prediction is too unsound for Tanner to make such a call and infers they may wait for a call from Satellite. They wonder if Yusei has won, Tanner is unsure, but stats that Yusei is not one to give in easily. Leo agrees and gets excited and starts considering taht he may be able to help somehow. The group begin talking about Luna's dream, where the Crimson Dragon and its five associates battling the wicked Gods. Yanagi believes the dream may have been an ancient battle. Leo rips out his Deck and flips over the card, "Power Tool Dragon". He asks Luna if it was involved the battle. This sparks a reaction from Luna, as the dragon seems to resemble one from the dream. She tries to dismiss the information as not being overly important. Leo is unconvinced and believes himself to be holding the card of one of the dragons and that there is a chance he could be the fifth Signer. Leo starts dancing and singing in anticipation that a Mark of the Dragon could soon appear on him. Tanner and Yanagi slip over to Luna to ask if its true. She points out that Leo's dragon is robitic and that this was an ancient battle. As they glance over at Leo celebrating, Luna says that she said it to cheer him up. Convinced that he's the fifth Signer, Leo appoints himself in charge of protecting Luna. Yanagi and Tanner pause before giving him a forced cheer of encouragment. Later, the gang continue to discuss the Signers. Since all the dragons fought on the same side, Leo deduces that all the Signers must be on the same side. It makes sense to Yanagi and begins listing the names of the Signers. Leo promptly reminds him that to list his name. Tanner is unsure that Akiza Izinski is on their side, as it would mean the Arcadia Movement would also be on their side. The twins are unfamiliar with this organization. From the rumors Tanner has heard, they're of nothing good and gather psychic duelists to carry out suspicious experiments. Psychic duelist is another term new to the twins. Yanagi takes the liberty of noting how duelist with such psychic powers rarely come into the world, from what he has heard. Luna asks why Akiza is there. Tanner is unsure, but assumes she may have her own buisness for being there. Leo suggests that they try asking "Big-Sis Aki" to co-operate with them. He quickly tosses any concerns Tanner laid out aside, dismissing them all as no more than rumors. As Leo sees it, they have no reason to distrust these people. Yanagi and Tanner consider his theory. He accuses himself and Tanner of being too distrusting, like adults. Tanner sees no harm in simply discussing information with them. He takes out Blister's notebook computer to see if he has a means of communicating with the movement on it. Akiza's weakening While practicing dueling, Akiza has "Black Rose Dragon" tear down an opposing "Fiend Megacyber" hologram and subsequently strike the test dummey opponent, which is smacked onto the floor. Akiza is left panting for a few seconds, before stopping to smile in pride of her destruction. Divine watches nearby, but is slightly unsure. A colleague approaches him and notes a continuous decline in the lady's powers. In Akiza's case, her powers are directly linked to the violent nature of her mind. Divine is aware, but maintaining her vengeful energy high has proven to be a bigger issue than they had predicted. Divine's colleague says there has been a change in Akiza's mind and Divine claims to know the reason as he flashes back to Yusei talking to her during the Fortune Cup Duel. Divine meets up with Akiza to ask if everything is alright. Akiza claims not to be feeling so well. Divine encourages her to tell him if there's something on her mind; no need to hide it as they're are all friends. She says there is nothing on her mind. Divine talks through how psychic duelists have been discriminated against and for this reason he set up the Arcadia Movement. He can help if there is something bothering her and only he can stop the rage nested in her. Akiza says she understands and walks past him. Divine then calls after her that Yusei can't save her. Akiza is shocked. Divine continues that he is the one who saved her, he was the one who created and gave her a place for minds with nowhere to turn and that she isn't to forget that she owes him. After Akiza has departed, Divine's phone begins to ring. He is informed that a man named Tanner wants to speak with him. Divine immediatly recognizes Tanner as the former pro-duelist. Akiza exits to a balcony, where she reflects on her Duel with Yusei and wonders why she is reminded of him. Martha's talk Yusei wakes, unaware of where he is, after suffering nightmares of his Duel with Kiryu in which his monster Earthbound God - Ccapac Apu nearly kill him. Martha comes in and tells him that Crow had brought him here. One more flashback and Yusei remembers that he had been fighting Kiryu. Martha briefs him in on a few current events; The doctor pronounces Yusei's escaping with minor injuries a miracle, Rally and the others managed to haul his Duel Runner over, catching colds in the process and that Crow disappared in a hurry. Martha damns the Runner, as she calls Yusei and his friends "ungrateful children"; once Yusei started talking like an adult, he forgets all about them, his foster parents and obsessed over building the Duel Runner and, in the end, he went off to a dangereous place. Martha says she's lost her words and asks why he went there. Yusei replies that people had been disappearing from Satellite and he was investigating. Martha feels this is too much for Yusei to handle by himself. She reminds him how he grew up with Crow and Jack, who were like brothers to him and suggests that he ask them for help. She also reminds him of a philophosy he used to preach back when he lived here about "believing in your friends". There comes a time in every man's life, where he feels he must do something reckless. Believing Yusei to have entered such a phase, she again reminds him that his friends are sure to help. She slips Yusei two slices of melon and he thanks her for her help. Martha doesn't let him off easily and threatens to "beat his ass down", if he leaves before his wounds heal up. Dinner at Arcadia's Inside the Arcadia Movement building, five well dressed figures sit at a table. Divine is located at the head of the table, with Yanagi and Tanner on the side to his left and the twins across from them on Divine's left. Yanagi checks with Tanner to see if he knows what order to use his cutlery. Tanner reminds him that that's not their main priority. Divine is after hearing the story of the Signers and Dark Signers from Leo, who is excited leaking out all information. Divine agrees to co-operate much to Luna, Tanner and Yanagi's suprise. Divine asks to be excused as he sends for Akiza. After Divine leaves, Leo begins to celebrate over how well it went. Yanagi is suprised that it went so well. Tanner is unsure and believes they shouldn't let their guards down. Leo writes them off as being skeptical as grown ups and wonders when they'll be getting their food. As Luna tries to calm him down, gas leaks in through a vent, causing the four to feel drowsey and fall asleep. Divine and four uniformed members of the Movement, equipped with gas masks, enter the room. They stare at Luna, who sleeps sitting up, while the others had all collapsed onto the table. Divine, referring to himself as Leo's uncle says that he had planned making her a member. Leo's test Tanner and Yanagi are dumped in a cell. Luna wakes up in a room with Akiza. Akiza informs her to keep quiet and watch. Luna arises and makes way to Akiza's side. Both of them stare through a full length window, where they see a Duel arena. Divine stands at one end, while Leo stands chained by his ankles at the other, wearing a strange helmet device. Akiza says that it is a test. Divine explains the set-up to Leo; Luna has a mysterious power, which lets her speak to spirits. Being her twin brother, Leo may posess some sort of powers. He is about to test that. Leo deduces that Divine had lied about helping them fight the Dark Signers and is disgusted that he had lied to them. He spots Luna watching and yells at her to run. Divine tells him that she can't hear him. Leo asks him what is the Arcadia Movement, to which Divine explains that he feels if psychic duelists are trained enough, they will become fine soldiers. Using dueling, the movement amplifies their powers and soon his psychic duelists will put the world in motion. He sees this as their revenge against the world for the discrimination they have undertaken. Leo wonders if Akiza is a part of this, but Divine assures him that she is not yet aware. Divine begins the test. He Normal Summons "Krebons" and Sets a card. Leo begins his turn and Summons "Morphtronic Radion", whose ATK raises to 1800 due to its effect. He has it attack "Krebons", with its "Earphone Shoot" attack, but Divine uses "Krebons" effect, paying 800 Life Points to conjur a forcefield, negating the attack. Leo is shocked to see him drop his Life Points to keep his monster out. He furiously ends his turn. Divine Summons "Psychic Snail", frightening Leo with its high ATK. It attacks "Radion", with its "Snail Thunder" attack. Leo is injured by the attack. Divine explains that Psychic dueling and the dueling he's used to are dimensions apart and advises caution. Divine then attacks Leo directly with "Krebons", knocking Leo onto the floor and dropping his Life Points to 2700. Luna worries for Leo and turns to Akiza, asking why they're being so cruel. Akiza restates that it is a test; If Leo faces a dilemma, there's a chance his psychic powers could awaken. Leo begins crying in pain. Divine frowns and tells Leo to get up and stats that he doesn't know where he stands. Now that Leo knows the Movement's secret, Divine informs him that he has no guarantee over his life. He recommends that if Leo values his life, he should attack him, like death was at his heels. One last yell at Leo to awaken his powers, prompts a flashback, as Leo remembers himself promising to protect Luna. Vowing to protect Luna, Leo arises ready to fight on. Divine is glad to see this, seeing as most psychic duelists awaken their powers this way, by recognizing what they must protect. Leo begins his turn and Summons "Morphtronic Remocon", followed with the Spell Card, "Junk Box", allowing himself to Special Summon "Morphtronic Radion". He tunes both monsters and chants "Docking strength with courage to protect world peace. Synchro Summon! Envoy of Love and Justice, Power Tool Dragon", as he Summons "Power Tool Dragon". Divine describes the Dragon as a somewhat promising card. "Power Tool Dragon's" effect allows Leo to add 1 random Equip Spell Card from his Deck to his hand. ("Power Tool Dragon's" effect is different in the anime.) He gets "Double Tool D&C", which he equips to "Power Tool Dragon", raising its ATK to 3300. Using the attack "Crafty Break", "Power Tool Dragon" attacks "Krebons". Divine prepares to use its effect, to negate the attack, but Leo swings his arm around, stating that it won't work, due to "Double Tool D&C's" effect. "Krebons" is destroyed and Divine's Life Points drop to 1100. Convinced that he's the fifth Signer, Leo is certain he won't lose and will that he'll rescue Luna. Luna whipsers that he can do it, as she watches. Divine plays "Psi-Station". He then Summons "Psychic Commander" and uses "Psi-Station's" effect, giving up 500 Life Points to lower its Level by 1 and increase its ATK by 300. He then tunes it with "Psychic Snail", chanting "Surge my black mist of vengence. Synchro Summon! Mental Sphere Demon" to Synchro Summon "Thought Ruler Archfiend" (called "Mental Sphere Demon" in the Japanese). The demon rises behind Divine from a black mist. Both twins are anxious, but Leo clams himself, remembering he can use "Power Tool Dragon's" effect to negate its own destructing, by sending the Equip Spell to the Graveyard. Divine says he must applaud Leo for giving him such a hard time, but he doesn't seem to be the phenomeum that he's been looking for. Divine activates his face-down "Battle Teleportation", allowing "Thought Ruler Archfiend" to attack Leo directly, winning the Duel. Divine regards this twin as just a "worthless drag". Luna beats against the window trying to call to Leo. Featured Duels Divine vs Leo Divine Normal Summons "Krebons" in Attack Position" (ATK: 1200) and Sets "Battle Teleportation". Leo Summons "Morphtronic Radion" (ATK: 1000 → 1800) and attacks "Krebons". Divine activates "Krebons'" effect to negate the attack. (Divine: 3200 Life Points) Divine Summons "Psychic Snail" (ATK: 1900) and attacks "Morphtronic Radion" (Leo: 3900) and then attacks directly with "Krebons". (Leo: 2700) Leo Summons "Morphtronic Remocon" and activates "Junk Box", Special Summoning "Morphtronic Radion". He then uses both monsters to Synchro Summon "Power Tool Dragon" (ATK: 2300). He uses "Power Tool Dragon's" effect to add "Double Tool D&C" to his hand. He equips "Double Tool D&C" to "Power Tool Dragon" (ATK: 2300 → 3300) and attacks "Krebons". Divine tries to activate "Krebons'" effect, but is told that "Double Tool D&C" doesn't allow it to happen. (Divine: 1100) Divine activates "Psi-Station. He then Summons "Psychic Commander" and uses "Psi-Station (Divine: 600) to boost "Psychic Commander's" Level to 4. He uses his monsters to Synchro Summon "Thought Ruler Archfiend". Next he activates "Battle Teleportation", targeting "Thought Ruler Archfiend" and attacks Leo directly. (Leo: 0). Divine wins.